What Happend With You,Kyu?
by Yuni1906
Summary: Kyuhyun memang suka manja pada Sungmin.Tapi Kalau manjanya sudah melebihi anak kecil,Sungmin juga pasti akan heran. Ngga pandai bikin summary, yang pasti KyuMin Couple.YAOI.Oneshoot. judul sama isi ngga nyambung. enJOY


What Happend With You, Kyu?

..

KyuMin Couple

..

Warning: YAOI alias BoysLove, bahasa abal & berantakan, cerita pasaran, dan buat yang ngga suka YAOI mending jangan baca ne

..

enJOY

..

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya,diliriknya tempat disebelahnya yang masih kosong. "Kyuhyun belum pulang" gumamnya. Padahal ini sudah jam 12 malam lebih,tapi magnaenya itu belum tiba didorm. Hari ini jadwal mereka memang berbeda, Sungmin dan para member lain sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka semenjak pukul 9 tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih ada kegiatan bersama manager hyung. Sungmin lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja nakas,lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesam

_"Kyu,apa kau masih lama?"_

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi,menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_"Aku sudah dijalan chagi,15 menit lagi aku sampai"_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, "sebaiknya aku menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk Kyuhyun" Ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur. Sungmin ingin membuatkan teh madu untuk Kyuhyun, kegiatan rutinnya saat malam hari. sambil menunggu air yang dimasaknya mendidih,Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sambil memainkan ponselnya,namun tak berselang lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin saat dirinya melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang. "ahh..hei Ming,kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

"Tadi aku hanya terbangun saja" Jawab Sungmin lalu beralih membantu Kyuhyun untuk melepas jaket yang dipakai magnaenya itu. Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi Sungmin lalu tersenyum "Seharusnya kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu beralih mencium bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi aku ingin menunggumu,sudah cukup jangan menciumiku lagi,aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat,sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menghindari Kyuhyun yang ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Iya..iya.."jawab Kyuhyun malas lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Sungmin datang dengan sebuah cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap panasnya. "Ini minumlah dulu Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan cangkir yang dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" Ujar Kyuhyun & mengambil alih cangkir dari tangan Sungmin dan meminum isinya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang dengan bersandar dikepala ranjang serta kakinya yang diluruskan.

"Ming kemarilah" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pahanya. Sungmin lalu berjalan kearahnya sambil memebawa beberapa botol dikedua tangannya. Dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya diatas paha Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekap tubuh Sungmin.

"Isshh..Kau ini Kyu,kita hanya tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja,bukan berpisah selama 5 tahun" Jawab Sungmin lalu tangannya meraih botol yang tadi dia bawa,menuangkan sedikit isinya pada kapas.

"hadap kesini" Perintah Sungmin sambil memegangi pipi Kyuhyun,lalu mengusap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan kapas yang sudah dia beri cairan pembersih wajah.

"Tapi aku memang merindukanmu" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi manja.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Jawab Sungmin acuh,lebih berkonsentrasi pada wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ming,kau benar-banar mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening yang berkerut,bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Kyu" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada Hyung,aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, apa kau mencintaiku? dan jika ada seorang pria yang rela menjadi gay hanya untukmu,apa kau akan tertarik padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun,memang kekasihnya ini masih sering bersifat kekanakan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Kyu,dan aku tidak mungkin berpaling pada pria lain hanya karena dia rela menjadi gay karena aku, Kau sudah sangat cukup untukku" Jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Kiss Me"

"Hahh"

"Aku bilang cium aku Ming,katanya kau mencintaiku" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beralih mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Dasar manja" gumam Sungmin setelah menyudahi kecupannya. Lalu tangannya beralih mengambil krim wajah yang tadi dia bawa.

"Hyung malam ini aku ingin meminta "jatahku"" Ujar Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin heran. "Kita lakukan lain kali saja Kyu,kau pasti lelah" tolak Sungmin halus. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tahu jika Kyuhyun saat ini pasti sangat lelah. Dan dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bertambah lelah karena menunda waktu istirahatnya.

"Tapi aku ingin hyung" kukuh Kyuhyun,bibirnya kembali mencuri cium bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu"

"Aku tidak mau penolakan hyung" tegas Kyuhyun lagi,lalu langsung menciumi wajah Sungmin.

"Astaga..baiklah-baiklah,tapi biar aku menyelesaikan ini dulu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk krim wajah yang sudah dia tuang ditelapak tangannya. Dan mulai mengusapkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai" Ujar Sungmin riang setelah dia menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terlentang lalu segera menindihnya "Tunggu" Ucap Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang ingin menciumnya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Hanya satu ronde,iya atau tidak sama sekali" Ucap Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi lebih manja begini. Sungmin akui Kyuhyun memang manja padanya,dan beberapa orang beranggapan Kyuhyun itu mesum jika sudah bersamanya. Tapi sifat mesum Kyuhyun saat ini malah terlihat karena dia manja dimata Sungmin. Dari menciumi dirinya terus menerus semenjak pulang tadi hingga permintaannya sekarang. Hahh..ya sudahlah Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sedang ingin bermanja-manja padanya. Lebih baik dia menikmati kegiatannya bersama Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Ryewook yang sedang duduk disampingnya pun dibuat menoleh karenanya. "Kau kenapa hyung?ada masalah?" Tanya namja mungil tersebut.

"Ani tidak ada Wookie" Jawab Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi hyung seperti memikirkan sesuatu" Selidik Ryewook lagi.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun,apa kau tidak merasa dia lebih manja padaku? dan kau tahu Wookie,dia selalu mengucapkan "saranghae" padaku" Jelas Sungmin.

"Iya sih hyung belakangan ini dia memamg terlihat lebih manja padamu,bahkan dia tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu,selalu mengekorimu kemanapun kau pergi" Ucap Ryewook menyetujui ucapan Sungmin.

"Dan kau tahu Wookie,dia selalu mengajakku pergi jika melihatku sedang berbincang dengan staff namja" Jelas Sungmin. Dia kembali mengingat sikap Kyuhyun yang agak berlebihan padanya. Kyuhyun selalu mengekori kemanapun dia pergi,bahkan saat dia ingin ke toilet. Tidak segan-segan memeluknya walau mereka sedang ada ditempat umum. Dan yang paling aneh Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung menyeret Sungmin pergi saat namja imut itu sedang berbincang dengan namja selain para member dan manager hyung. Jika Sungmin bertanya kenapa,pasti Kyuhyun akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Satu lagi yang terpenting,sekarang Kyuhyun jadi sering menciumnya. Bahkan kadang Sungmin merasa sungkan pada para member,karena Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan menciumnya didepan para hyung nya.

"Dulu Yesung hyung juga pernah seperti itu padaku" Ujar Ryewook,

"Benarkah?kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin antusias

"Dulu karena Yesung Hyung cemburu padaku" Jelas Ryewook.

"Cemburu? Tapi jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu karena cemburu, dia cemburu pada siapa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Yang hanya dijawab angkatan bahu dari Ryewook.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini sedang berada dikamar bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun mendekapnya dari belakang, dan mereka sama-sama berada diatas ranjang. "Kyu,apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sungmin masih sambil membaca buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak ada,wae?"

"Tidak...hanya saja menurutku sikapmu belakangan ini agak aneh" Jawab Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk menghhadap pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menutup bukunya,lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Tiga hari belakangan ini,kau terlihat aneh, kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padaku, selalu menciumiku tidak tahu tempat,bahkan kau juga berani memelukku didepan umum saat kita berjalan berdampingan, kau terlihat seperti ingin menunjukkan kalau aku ini milikmu" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasihku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu,aku tidak keberatan kau bermanja-manja manjamu sekarang ini bahkan melebihi anak kecil,apa kau sedang cemburu?" Selidik Sungmin dengan senyum kecil disudut bibirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan "Bu-bukan begitu Ming" Elak Kyuhyun.

"Mengaku saja Kyu" Ujar Sungmin lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Iya aku memang cemburu" Ucap Kyuhyun sewot.

**Flashback**

"Kyu,aku tunggu dibawah. Cepatlah berbanah agar kita cepat pulang" Ucap manager hyung pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya,aku akan cepat menyusul hyung nanti" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam tasnya. Jadwalnya yang berbeda dengan member lain harus membuat Kyuhyun pulang lebih telat dari yang lain. Setelah selesai membanahi barangnya Kyuhyun ingin langsung beranjak pulang dan menemui kekasih manisnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar obrolan dua orang staf yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Jong ki ya..lihatlah ini" Ucap seorang namja dengan kemeja warna biru pada seorang namja yang berada disampingnya.

"Ada apa Tae Kyung ah" jawab namja yang dipanggil Jong Ki. "Bukankah ini Sungmin ssi?" Tanya Jong ki pada Tae Kyung.

"Iya ini memang Sungmin ssi,ini saat dia tampil dikonsernya tahun lalu, bukankah dia sangat cantik?"

"Iya dia terlihat sangat cantik,bahkan melebihi kecantikan Hyuna ssi" timpal Jong Ki lagi. Kyuhyun yang mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang namja didepannya hanya dapat tersenyum

_"Apa kalian baru tahu kalau Sungminku sangat cantik,bahkan dia itu sangat sexy" _Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tahu Jong Ki ya,aku rela menjadi gay asal yang menjadi kekasihku itu Sungmin ssi" Ucap namja yang tadi dipanggil Tae Kyung.

"Kalau yang jadi kekasihku Sungmin ssi,aku juga rela menjadi gay, siapa yang tidak mau punya kekasih imut,cantik & ramah seperti dia" Timpal Jong ki.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jika tidak mengingat dia sedang berada ditempat umum. Sudah pasti dia akan langsung menghampiri kedua namja tersebut dan berteriak didepan mereka kalau Sungmin itu hanya miliknya.

"Tapi Jong Ki ya jika kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin ssi kau harus bersiap-siap menghadapi Kyuhyun ssi kurasa" Lanjut Tae Kyung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jong ki heran.

"Apa kau ingat minggu lalu saat Sungmin ssi dan teman-temannya yang lain mengisi acara disini?" Tanya Tae Kyung balik

"Iya aku ingat,bahkan kalau tidak salah kau juga sempat meminta foto bersamanya,dan dia langsung mengiyakan,bahkan sempat berbincang dengan kita, ya ampun dia sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti kemařin" Ucap Jong Ki sambil mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

"Tapi asal kau tahu Jong Ki ya,saat itu Kyuhyun ssi memandangku seolah-olah ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup" Ujar Tae Kyung bergidik.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun si Magnae itu?" timpal Jongki

"Iya,orang yang selalu menempel pada Sungmin ssi"

"Kalau dia aku memang pernah mendengar kalau dia tidak suka ada orang lain yang terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin ssi,kadang aku heran kenapa Sungmin ssi bisa betah dengan namja evil seperti dia" Dan kedua namja itu terus saja membicarakan Sungmin & Kyuhyun. Bagaimana cantik dan imutnya Sungmin, serta dingin dan acuhnya Kyuhyun. Tidak menyadari jika dibelakang mereka ada sosok yang sudah mengeluarkan tanduk dan ingin menguliti mereka hidup-hidup. Untung Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan maskernya,jadi orang-orang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan kesal.

"_Dasar orang-orang pabbo,kalian fikir Sungminku akan mau dengan kalian" _Batin Kyuhyun lalu segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Flashback End**

"Bwahahaha..." Sungmin tertawa mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Jadi kekasihnya ini cemburu hanya karena mendengar omongan tidak penting dari orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Ming" Kata Kyuhyun jengkel. Apa kekasih imutnya ini tidak mengerti jika dirinya sedang kesal.

"OK...mian" ucap Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. Kedua tangannya lalu beralih menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Dengarkan aku Kyu, kau tidak perlu mempeduikan perkataan orang Kyu,yang terpenting kenyataan yang terjadi adalah aku memilihmu dan akan selalu disampingmu,jadi jangan pernah berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu" Ucap Sungmin disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Ming,tapi tetap saja banyak namja diluar sana yang lebih baik dan hebat dibandingku,dan mereka juga menginginkanmu" Balas Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sehebat dan sebaik apapun mereka,untukku kau yang paling segalanya" Ujar Sungmin lalu mengecup hidung Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dibuatnya. "Gomawo Ming,saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

memang banyak namja dan yeoja tampan serta cantik diluar sana dan mungkin juga mereka hebat & pintar. Tapi untuk Sungmin tetap Kyuhyun yang terbaik,begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena untuk mereka hanya cinta yang mereka butuhkan. Bukan sekedar penampilan fisik semata.

"Hyung...Kiss Me"

"Muaacchhh"

"Dan selanjutnya jatahku"

"hah! Nooooo..mmmpphhh,"

**END**

**salam**

**yuniNJ**

***** Halo semuanya ini ff KyuMin pertama aku. Semoga pada suka ne. Ini terinspirasi dari penampilan Sungmin saat dia crossdres dengan lagunya Hyuna Ice cream. Dia bener-bener cantik plus imut plus sexy. Gimana si Kyu ngga betah,kalo Sungmin bahenol gitu,bahkan Hyuna aja kalah cantik.

OK...deh daripada kebanyakan ngomong lagi, mohon saran & bantuannya ya. soalnya ni ff memang banyak kekurangan.

Last

Review Ne

Bye..Bye...


End file.
